


Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety

by lielabell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not jealous because Derek doesn't do jealousy.  It's pointless. A waste of time.  So, no.  Not something he indulges in.  He's above all that.  </p><p>Or at least that's what he tells himself, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety

Derek is not jealous because Derek doesn't do jealousy. It's pointless. A waste of time. So, no. Not something he indulges in. He's above all that. 

Or at least that's what he tells himself, anyway.

*

Derek doesn't like the way Stiles smiles every time he says Danny's name. He doesn't like the way the kid's pulse spikes, or the way his scent morphs-- suddenly flavored with a burst of affection and happiness. He doesn't say anything about it, though, because he's not that kind of a guy. Stiles is allowed to have friends. Stiles is allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants. Derek is too busy being thankful that he even gets this chance, after the recent hostilities between his pack and Scott's, to ever try to limit Stiles in any way at all. 

He just... doesn't like it is all.

Derek also doesn't like that his contact info is listed under "sourwolf >:(" in Stiles's phone. Especially not when Danny's is listed under "Heavenly Moonlight," which is apparently the literal translation of the his surname. Or at least that's what Stiles says anyway, that same sappy smile on his face that he always gets when talking about Danny. 

Whatever. Not a big deal. Sourwolf is an affectionate nickname, after all. And it's not like Derek wants to be listed as "someone who lives in a nook or hollow" which is what the literal translation of _his_ surname happens to be. 

Although he could do without the angry frownie face emoticon. 

* 

What Derek does like is the way that he has Stiles's complete attention whenever they are alone together. The way the kid's face lights up whenever Derek walks into the room. How his heart starts to race whenever Derek touches him, and how his skin flushes a pretty shade of pink whenever Derek whispers dirty secrets in his ear.

Derek likes the way Stiles smells, the way he tastes-- fresh and crisp, with an undertone similar to black licorice. He likes Stiles's hands in his hair, moaning like a porn star. The way he arches his back, his eyes so wide, so open, when he peaks. Derek likes the way Stiles feels in his arms afterwards, hot and sweaty, body limp with pleasure. 

Yes, Derek likes that very, very much. Likes to think that it's his alone-- his to witness, his to treasure. 

*

Derek does not like finding out that he was wrong, that he isn't the only one who has seen Stiles like this. 

His stomach twists and his wolf growls when Stiles blithely admits that, yes, this was wonderful and, yes, he can't wait to do it again, because there are a couple of things he's done before that he desperately wants to see Derek's reaction to. 

It's stupid, the way the words make his skin crawl, the way he wants to bark out questions, demand answers. It doesn't matter that Derek isn't the first. Hell, Stiles isn't his first either. 

But... But Derek doesn't like it, is all.

*

Derek likes the new, interesting thing that Stiles is doing with his tongue. Likes it very, very much. He likes it so much he can't help but buck up into the warm heat of Stiles's mouth. His head drops back and he pants, fingers gripping tight, digging into the meat of Stiles's shoulders.

Derek likes the cheeky look Stiles gives him in response, the way his eyes dance as he does it again-- tongue swirling around the head to lick at the underside, his cheeks hollowed with suction, his hands working Derek like a boss.

God damn, Derek _likes_ it.

Likes it so much he can't help but come, spilling into the eager swallow of Stiles's throat. 

*

Derek doesn’t like it twenty minutes later, when he foolishly asks where Stiles learned how to do that and Stiles smiles that sweet, happy smile and says, “Danny.”

Derek doesn’t like it one bit. In fact, Derek might go as far as to say that he _hates_ it. His lips curl up in a snarl, fangs coming down as his claws pop out and there is no chance of hiding his displeasure from Stiles. Who just blinks at him, chewing on his lip, his face screwed up in uncertainty. 

And, guess what, Derek doesn’t like that look on Stiles at all.

*

Derek’s not jealous. He’s _not_. He doesn’t rage or scream or anything like that. He simply nods once, gets up from the bed, gathers his things, and leaves. 

What he does in the privacy of his own house does not have any bearing on the subject at all.

*

Derek doesn't like that he feels this way, that his heart can't seem to settle on a steady beat, that his hands are cold and clammy. He doesn’t like that it’s been nearly two weeks since he last saw Stiles, that Stiles has been avoiding his calls, making up reasons why they shouldn't meet. 

He doesn't like the way Stiles looks now, all hunched into himself, the way his eyes are refusing to meet Derek's, the way his scent has gone sour with nervousness and a hint of fear. 

He doesn't like that he had to force the issue, beg for Stiles to see him, for Stiles to let him explain. And Derek definitely doesn’t like his options here, doesn't like what comes next, but he can't just let this go without a fight. 

He can't. 

Derek doesn't like talking about his feelings, his emotions, but he doesn't like the idea of losing Stiles more. So he opens his mouth and, in doing so, opens up his heart as well.

Derek doesn't like it, not one bit, but, god, how he likes the way Stiles smiles at him in return. 

*

Derek likes the way Stiles decorates their house, the way his books look mixed in with Derek's own. He likes the way the bed smells like Stiles-- fresh and crisp and with that subtle undertone of black licorice. 

He likes the way Stiles looks in the morning, hair all tousled and eyes heavy with sleep. He likes the way Stiles's good morning kisses taste, likes the way Stiles always manages to make Derek's coffee just right. 

Derek likes the way they fit together, curled up on their couch, arguing about the merits of this vs that. The way they seem to blend together seamlessly, meld into one unit without even trying.

Oh god, he likes it so very, very much. 

*

Derek doesn't like that Stiles still goes a bit gooey-eyed over Danny, or that they are good enough friends for Danny to be a semi-regular visitor to their house. He doesn't like how easily Danny laughs, how effortlessly he can charm. But Derek is a grown man and is confident in his chosen partner. So let Danny laugh and charm and reek of Stiles's affection. 

Derek is the one who reeks of Stiles's _love_. 

And what is there to not like about that?

*

Derek’s not jealous because there’s nothing to be jealous of. Yes, Danny and Stiles share a past relationship and a current friendship. But being jealous of that makes no sense at all. 

Sure, Stiles smiles whenever he says Danny's name. Sure, fondness colors his words and affection brightens his scent. But that doesn’t matter at all.

Because Danny isn’t the one that Stiles shares his life with. Danny doesn't get to hold Stiles at night, doesn't get to watch him dream. 

Derek is. Derek does. Derek always will.

So, really, there's no reason for Derek to be jealous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by the following:
> 
> Me: AHAHHAHAHAHA. I JUST HAD A FLASH OF STILES AND DEREK GETTING IT ON AND STILES DOING SOMETHING AMAZING AND DEREK BEING ALL "WHERE DID YOU LEARN *THAT*" AND STILES SAYING "FROM DANNY" AND DEREK BEING ALL "..." AHAHAHAHA. IGNORE ME. 
> 
> Queenitsy: I WOULD READ THAT.
> 
> Me: OKAY THEN BB. I WILL JUST TOSS THAT ONTO THE LIST OF THINGS I NEED TO WRITE. :DDDD
> 
> And there you go. Hope you enjoyed the product of our capslock flail. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Monsters of the Green-Eyed Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489480) by [preslai182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182)




End file.
